la verddera historia del futuro narrada por terry
by batiluca27
Summary: esta historia sirve como una reflexion de una cosa que es probable que no sabes aprovechar en el momento o despues lo pierdes y al igual que mis demas historias los avisos estan dentro como siempre espero que les guste


**LA VERDAD DE LOS BAT DEL FUTURO NARRADO POR TERRY**

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En esta historia pasara lo mismo de la anterior es decir que no saldrá las edades pero si saldrán los nombres de los personajes en esta historia también redactare en presente pero refiriéndome al pasado además que la historia sigue la misma temática y habrá alguien de ese tiempo que pondrá todo un poco patas arriba.

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena.

Dick: Hoy era el día en de las historias y se hacía de una forma curiosa y es la siguiente La persona que haya narrado la vez anterior tiene que acercarse a Quirón decirle un nombre y después aparece el nombre de la persona y el que le toca puede elegir realidad ficción o mixto, si la historia es larga y aburrida se para a la persona y no se permite continuar en cambio si es larga pero emocionante entonces se permite continuar.

Matt: estaba ansioso porque no se a quien elegir para que cuente la historia entonces me levante y dije el nombre de mi hermano y el me miro mal pero el tenia historias buenas entonces Quirón le pregunto cual iba a contar y el eligió la verdad y dijo que lo diría todo sin ocultar nada.

Terry: Después de que vi que todos se acomodaron empecé la historia.

Historia de Terry :Yo nací en el futuro dentro de un Gottham tecnológico Viví con mis dos padres durante seis años yo había sido enviado a Juliavar durante tres meses por un intento fallido de robo porque estuve en una banda durante ese tiempo aprendí a protegerme también a mantenerme en la conservación durante ese tiempo también me volví el protector de los que eran más débiles en uno de esos días mi madre me dijo que iría a vivir con papa y me dijo el motivo después de eso…

Cuando termine de contar me di cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por todos y me sentí mejor luego nos fuimos a descansar entonces todos vimos una estrella y pedimos un deseo común que era la felicidad de la familia.

Dana: Yo estoy aburrida desde que no está Terry el 1 bat ha muerto y todo está tranquilo mientras yo caminaba me encontré con max quien parecía llevar algo raro en una caja entonces la pare y la hice hablar entonces me dijo que lo mejor era que la siguiera y así lo hice entonces me sorprendí de ver a un grupito raro y el mayo me dijo que iban a enviar un mensaje a un pequeño semidiós y al mismo tiempo enviarían al pequeño a un lugar donde no cogiera la enfermedad mortal y era cierto ella aun no la tenía pero max y los otros Exeptuacando al pequeño linterna y aquel pequeño los demás están en proceso de incubación asi que

Ellos le dijeron que ellos se irían por ese portal y llegaran a un lugar donde estarían a salvo y Damián nos dijo se agota el tiempo y vallan sin mirar atrás saltamos por el anillo linterna verde nos cubrió con su poder y el nos dijo que permaneciéramos juntos al menos hasta que lleguemos al objetivo.

Percy: Hoy estábamos en la playa esperando al otro hijo de los tres grandes que había elegido estar con Poseidón que estaba en un futuro como del que vinieron los otros 4 entonces vimos a los 3 seres el pequeño salto a los brazos de mi padre biológico mientras que yo me quede viendo entonces les explicaron como fusionan las cosas aquí pero yo tuve un poco de grima asi que comunique a mis hermanos y ellos dijeron que nos esperarían en el escudo auque yo creo que el es hijo de Zeus y ella hija de Hades ya que Terry, Matt, Carry Y Helena son hijos del mar también.

Dick: Cuando llegaron al escudo vimos lo al cachorro pero también vimos al linterna del futuro y a la ex novia de Terry entonces vimos como el solo soltó un frio Dana y ella lo saludo calorosamente entonces vimos encima de la cabeza el símbolo de Hades y sobre el linterna el rayo de Zeus entonces vi que los campistas iban a ir a comer entonces los seguimos y Dana no sabía dónde iba ella pero entonces vio a una chica alta y a un chico mediano y luego a Damián quien le indico que se sentara allí y ella lo hizo mientras vio al linterna sentarse con otro grupo mientras me vio que me senté con todos mis hermanos de sangre y Terry en nuestra mesa Dani pidió un pulpo a la gallega y un jugo, Dany costillas ensalada papas gaseosa, percy su hamburguesa de siempre, Matt Pasta Terry hoy pidió una sopa con leche y yo mi comida de siempre mientras hablamos vimos que Damián vino así como siempre pero vimos una cara enojada y el nos lo explico entonces le dije no fuera territorial y que le diera tiempo y si quería podía termine de comer y así lo hizo gracias hermano me dijo y comió con nosotros .

Terry: Después de comer me fui a meditar y al mismo tiempo entrenar en el arte de respirar a un claro cerca de un lago dentro del escudo que es donde siempre voy a pensar y entrenar cuando llegue saque unas velas para ir apagándolas solo con los movimientos entonces cuando estuvo listo todo espere a la posición de la luna estuviera alta y entonces empecé con este entrenamiento el cual me permitió unirme a la naturaleza y olvidar lo que quería olvidar bueno eso fue antes de sentir que algo no está bien así que me dirigí a un árbol y vi que era cronos el gran titán después de ver eso volé por el bosque y llegue a tiempo solté el aviso y me creyeron Zeus dijo que venía solo pero él es fuerte entonces Hades dijo que iban a necesitar ayuda y todos aceptamos la pelea contra él nos dijeron que hay que confundirlo y luego usamos la cabeza de medusa para luego romperlo.

RESUMEN DEL NARRADOR: La pelea fue aún más que las anteriores pero la cosa quedo en:

El gran titán destruido

Dana con un nuevo amor

Terry ,Damián, Helena ,Taliha, Albs fuera de vista

Las parejas en su mundo

Los tres grandes dioses regresando a sus reinos aunque el dios del mar con un recordatorio.

En fin todo esto termina en que quedan corazones heridos pero al mismo tiempo curando no tan rápido como se quiere pero curando.


End file.
